Love being acknowledged
by Hajjir'Haggir'Hagrid
Summary: Ginny's life in her sixth year at Hogwarts, things take a major turn as somebodies confession comes to light. She tells you her days, day by day and everything that happens. So you should check it out...Worth a read :)
1. Chapter 1

**Started a new story, seeing as we have a week off and I have absolutely nothing better to do, here we go.**

**It's based from Ginny's view and its just going with the flow but I do have things planned so don't worry. We'll see where we get in the next few days :)**

**Chapter 1**

So hi there,

My name's Ginny Weasley and I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sixth year and currently doing the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, otherwise simply known as N.E.W.T.S.

The complete pathetic use of what my life is.

Okay, so it isn't completely pathetic I mean I have a good family, great friends, but something just isn't there. That guy…

Moving on, first week back to school has just finished, to be honest; there isn't much of a difference between fifth and sixth year, you just get to walk around like you own the place and be intimidating to the five years below. Okay, well that's some people, not all.

But yeah, I also got to carry my position of Prefect into this year as well; I remember when I got my letter last year. Mum was the happiest person alive. She was more happy than surprised at my letter then Ron's.

Ron Weasley, my brother. One of six actually, but the only one who is still at Hogwarts with me, the rest have finished their seven years and are all off doing there own thing. And believe me, it's varied.

I was on my way back to the common room, I could physically hear my robe swishing against the floor, Mum needs to get her home helping enchantments sorted out, or at least get my measurements right. The walk from Transfiguration always seems like it takes years and years, with it being on the second floor and the Gryffindor being on the seventh, and it's always last on a Friday. But, It can be the nice little alone time a I get to think with the moving staircases and everything. I just got off on the third floor when I saw Parvati and Padma walking out from whatever classroom linking arms.

"Hi Ginny." They said in sync with each other, pretty cool if you ask me. I smiled back at them and carried on up the stairs.

I was looking forward to the weekend, even though I only had one week of school so far. But seriously, teachers were piling the essays on us like tomorrow would never come. Whenever we asked why, they simply replied, 'living up to the name of the examinations of N.E.W.T.S' pfft, newts my arse. School can be such a let down.

Professor McGonnagoll says she has massive high hopes for me in Transfig. Apparently I'm good at changing things, well that could be a plus in future problems. No one would want to get on the wrong side of me for sure…

But yeah, it's pressure but good pressure you know what I mean?

I was also forced against my will to carry on in Defence Against The Dark Arts, I mean I probably would have carried on with it anyway but just because I got and Outstanding in my a oh double you ell -okay O.W.L- doesn't mean I wanted to take it. Just because you're good at something doesn't mean you like it, but I do like it. After Dumbledore's Army and everything, Harry Potter had a thing about him which made you like it…

Great now I've said his name, it's not going to get out my head for hours now… Just what I need, he's not even in school right now, he's gone away with Ron and Hermione. But word goes around they're coming back in like a week for a special visit. They have like a special mission to do or something… I don't know.

But yeah Harry James Potter, despite the boyfriends I've had in the past years, deep down I've liked him and only him, I wouldn't go as far to say that I'm in love with him, but like majorly like him. A lot.

But seriously, moving on from that, I made it to the seventh floor and I approached the Fat Lady.

"Password?" There's the posh accent again from first year…

"Sword," after Godric Gryffindor's sword. How original.

"Enter." Jeez, thanks for the intimidation.

The door swung open and I climbed into the nicely familiar red furniture room. I could hear Seamus and Dean's laughter from the corner, they look up at me, grinned, nodded and then carried on back to whatever they were doing. Nice to know I'm actually acknowledged by them.

I did go out with Dean last year, it lasted a while but we kept having arguments and well we both decided it was best just to leave it. It's good that we're still normal and everything; makes things a lot less awkward.

I went straight up to the girl's dorm, partly taking my robe off on the way up. It was pissing me off way too much. I looked down at what I was wearing, god damn I am not stylish at all in mornings. Homeknitted Jeggings and sweater? Okay I love my mum and everything but I wasn't going to be caught dead in this, I quickly shifted my robe back on until I got inside.

Once I made sure there wasn't anyone in the dorm, I got changed from my erm slacks… into something else.

I looked in my suitcase and searched inside.

I picked up my cotton dress with the latticed out bow design on the back and got my converse out. I left my hair normal- it wasn't a special occasion and it didn't look horrific- and went back downstairs. I was suppose to be meeting Luna in the Great Hall.

**First chapter yay.**

**Do review, and you should also check out the story Smile Alice! By AlicesClockTower, it's in the favourites :)**

**From here till next time…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Right, so I go back down to the common room and it just seems in the fifteen minutes that I was upstairs people decided to do a little flood.

The room was packed with people, I could barely get through them, and shouting didn't help. So I had to go with the good ole' pushing, desperate times call for desperate measures. Sorry people.

I gave a big push to the person in front of me and twenty people later I heard "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? JEEZUS!" Everyone went silent.

Ooops, I knew who that was…

"Who pushed and shoved? Come on, own up." I heard Ron saying through the crowds of people.

"For Christ's sake Ron, stop making a big deal you only dropped two inches of you drink." I heard Hermione give a little laugh.

"B-b-but Hermione look…" he showed her his white shirt.

"It's a dot, it'll come out easily."

"But Mum made this for me." I heard him mumble, grunt, sniffle, then sit down.

I made my way through the people finally, I saw Ronald's fiery hair from behind the chair.

"Hi."

"Ginny!" Hermione nearly took me out with her hug. "mmm hi hermbione." Yes, I was muffled. She let me go then I gave Ron his hug, then he pushed me away and squinted at me…

"That was a type of push you would give, did you push?"

"Ron, I have absolutely no. idea. What you're talking about."

"Pfft, yeah whatever."

Then I noticed something, two out of three were here, so that must mean Harry was around somewhere.

"Hey, is Harry here too?" I asked them both once everybody got back to their thing. I saw them exchange looks.

"Ahem, hem, err no he isn't he's staying with Tonks and her family." Ron told me.

"So Ginny, how's sixth year? N.E.W.T.S and things."

"Ugh if one more person says the name of those things, I think I will really do the best I can do to punch their eyes out."

Hermione smiled, "That bad huh?"

"Bad is just a mere fraction Hermione. You have it easy, you're smart."

"Yeah, err you'd think that," She blushed a little, "but I get your lazy brother piling his work on me too."

"Yes, well he's just a lazy git for you"

"Hey!"

"Who're you fooling Ron? Seriously?" I laughed. "Anyway, I'm supposed to be meeting Luna, Hermione do you want to come?"

"Erm, I think I'll stay here, I'm quite tired from the travelling, err you know like the train here and everything." She shuffled her words, they were keeping a secret. Ver badly though.

"That's okay," I smiled, "Another time." I made a head for the portrait, I heard Hermione's distant "yeah".

I was back out in the hall; my dress almost got caught when the portrait was closing. Its magic, it should have a sense or something so an accident doesn't happen y'know.

Okay, so this was going to bother me, why were they back? And Harry wasn't? It doesn't make sense, they're like a package deal, okay well not really, but in my mind they are. Oh, why isn't he here?

Ginny shut up, its for the best, if he isn't here then I can focus right? Well, if it's him that isn't here, and this is me focusing? We have a big problem. Sometimes I feel like going to a mirror, washing my face and slapping myself and shouting GET OVER IT. But that wouldn't work in a million years.

I got to the great hall and found Luna sitting down in a corner near the front with the infamous upside down paper/magazine, the Quibbler. Her dad is the owner.

She looked up at me.

"Hi Ginny." That was becoming like a rhythm today.

"Hey Luna, you ready for lunch?"

"Technically, it's dinner; Lunch is in midday you see, and well now its just an hour before twilight." She smiled at me.

I laughed, "Okayy, are you ready for dinner then?"

"Yes, I've just been waiting for you." She was making her way to stand up.

"Yeah sorry, erm Ron and Hermione made an unexpected appearance."

"Oh that's nice, did Harry not come with them?"

I gave evils to air, "No, he didn't."

"Oh, that's weird."

"Mmm yeah." I grunted. "Anyway Luna, do you want to go under the bridge near the lake? Seeing as you've obviously made a picnic." I saw her pull out a basket from underneath the table and she grinned.

"That would be a lovely place to go."

We walked back down the isle of house tables, I saw Draco Malfoy and his lot coming in. They walked past us and deliberately pushed into Luna.

"Hey, watch where you're going Malfoy!" I turned around at him.

"Listen here Weasley, don't tell me what to do you Blood traitor. I don't give a toss about you or you're friends alright." He turned around to carry on walking and his friends sniggered giving low grunts of "yeah".

"Yeah well you come say that in confidence when you're family isn't following a murderer. Yeah you know how your dad got put in prison for that."

He stormed back to me right up to my face,

"Don't you dare talk about my father again, you worthless piece of garbage. If he were here now-"

"What? You'd have him sue me?" I leaned in, "Go for it."

I looked him in the eye, and he gradually moved away.

"Thought so."

"This isn't over."

"Pfft, yeah okay." I rolled my eyes. "Get a grip Malfoy." And carried on walking with Luna to the Entrance Hall.

"Jeez, that guy can really tick me off sometimes, walking around like he owns the school. Shitbag really." I said to Luna, and she nodded.

"I agree with you Ginny but really, try not to use that word too much, it ticks _me _off." Luna said, linking her arm with mine.

"I do love you Luna." I laughed.

"Same here." She squeezed the link?

I heard a knocking from what I could hear down near Hagrid's hut.

"Aahh, sounds like Hagrid's got a visitor." I said trying to look over down near the forest.

"Well we are sitting down here, and having the lovely sandwiches I made. Be privileged, I don't put my hard work cookery skills for no one you know." She sat down kneeling on the grass.

"Cookery skills? Luna any p-brain in this world and out of space could learn how to make sandwiches in twenty seconds flat."

"Don't ruin my moment, just don't, just don't…." She pointed her finger to me in that American fashion where you close your eyes and mentally say just shut up.

We ate Luna's sandwiches and her homemade drink, which was quite tasty. The drink was above average, tasted like blackcurrant and something else.

She is no cook but she was right, she had skills.

We got up and collected our rubbish and mat. It was all courtesy to Luna so she took everything.

As we were walking back to the main entrance door, I saw Hagrid walking from his hut with a guy, student I mean. He was quite tall, had scruffy hair and he was in his robes? At this time? As they got closer I saw Hagrid wave at us, I waved back and smiled. Then the boy smiled too, and oh no, I know that smile.

I stopped dead, okay well my heart did but you know. No no no, I was counting on him being away!

Then they were just a few feet away,

"Hello Ginny." Well it was better than the hi's ive been getting all day. He carried on smiling at me.

I was so thankful when Luna called my name to go inside.

"Err Hi Harry, gotta go sorry!" I turned around and fast paced back to Luna and dragged her to go back inside the castle.

Well hell.

**Heey, well that's number two up and ready :)**

**Please review, already got quite a few hits today!**

**I now officially have plans, so keep reading ;) **

**-H**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry it has been ages since I uploaded, hopefully you'll like it anyway :) **

**Chapter 3**

I walked; more like ran back to the common room, that's not a good idea considering he's in the same house. Okay, so I'd go up to the girl's dorm, and I'm taking Luna with me.

"Ginny! Why are you physically towing me across the whole castle?" You'd think she'd say that less calm than usual, but it was just the same old mellow voice of Luna, its still a mystery what she's like when angry.

"Sorry Luna, but I just need to go back to the dorm…" And now I have just realised a quick distraction. "Hey, don't you need to wash them?" I said looking at the plates and glasses she borrowed.

"Yes, I was going to go to the kitchen in the common room."

"Oh right sorry, I just need to go and get something out of my suitcase really quickly, I'll jump ahead of you?" I suggested.

"That's a good idea, I don't want to be running and breaking them." She held up her basket.

"Luna, you have a wand you could easily repair them if they did break."

"Yes well that's just cheating."

I heard the school door open and giant footsteps.

"Right Luna, I'll see you back in the hall 'kay?"

"Okay pokie." She smiled at me. I do love Luna, I smiled at myself. I turned around and walked- fast paced- back up to the seventh floor, _again…_

Yeah alright, what I said to Luna was a load of nonsense, but I still haven't told anyone about Harry. It's too risky that he could find out…not necessarily that that's a bad thing, but not entirely good either.

So I made it upstairs, went through the intimidation of _password_ again and got inside. I ignored everyone and went straight upstairs.

I got my suitcase out for jokes, to make it look like I had a reason for being up here and not downstairs with everyone.

I shiffled and shaffled about with my clothes and I found a necklace. Of course! I knew I had forgotten something when I rode the train last week. Mum must have realised and packed it for me. It's the necklace she gave me back in first year to wish me good luck, and I've wore it _nearly _everyday since then till last week. I put it around my neck and I could barely fasten it, I needed a mirror.

"Need help with that?" I turned around at the doorway to find Hermione looking at me grinning.

"Oh, hi Hermione," I smiled, "Err, yeah I could with a hand." She came over to the bed as I got up for to reach; she clipped the ends together. "Thanks." I told her as I looked in the mirror to straighten it out from the front.

"It suits with your dress." Hermione laughed. I returned it.

"I would've worn it anyway. I'd forgotten about it, Mum must've packed it for me when she saw me not wearing it."

"Awh that's sweet." She smiled. "So, what's been happening since I've been away?"

"Erm, nothing much, it's only been a week but the teachers are acting as if we have our exams tomorrow or something. So if its like that with us then I don't know about seventh years."

"Oh god."

"Yeah I know. But nothing major has happened, except Malfoy is being a right arse."

"_I _could've told you that last summer." She rolled her eyes

"Yes, and I would have agreed. So what about you?" I asked her as I sat back down on my bed opposite her.

"Well, travelling with two boys for the whole summer has its downside, but theres also a lot of perks." She said.

I squinted, "Really? With my brother? Brother Ronald?" I asked her laughingly.

She blushed, "Well, he can be nice and civilised when he wants to be. I know he can…"

I burst into laughter, "Pfft, yeah okay Hermione."

"Well it wasn't only him, I was with Harry too, and he balances it out." She pointed out.

I returned back to normalness- or whatever normal is when I talk about Harry, "Of course, you were with Harry…" I cleared my throat more than twice. "Oh he's here too you know, he was walking up to the castle with Hagrid before. I thought you said he didn't come back with you guys?" I asked, retaining composure.

"Really? Is he? I didn't even know." She said, and I could genuinely see she didn't know.

"Yeah, me and Luna saw them when we were coming inside." Ah crap, I'd forgotten about Luna, I was suppose to go back to the hall.

"Oh speaking of, Luna said she couldn't go to the hall so she said she'll see you tomorrow morning."

Oh phew, that's good. Then she isn't mad at me, if she was she wouldn't have said the bit about tomorrow.

Parvati then walked in,

"Hermione!" She came over and hugged her then turned to me, "Ginny, Harry is downstairs, he said he didn't get a chance to talk to you before so he was wondering if you wanted to go downstairs."

I looked over to Hermione, "I probably should go see him, I rushed off from him before." As much as I really didn't want to go, that's a lie, he asked for me, that's a good thing but yeah, I didn't want him to think I was a horrid bitch for not speaking to him.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." She smiled and nodded toward the door.

I walked down the stairs as slowly as I could trying to think of all the possible reasons why Harry would want to see me, probably wanting to see where Ron was, or Hermione? I had no idea…

I finally made it to the common room where there was less people than there had been when I came in. Actually come to think of it, there was no one here except Seamus and Dean quietly talking in the corner, and…Harry in the chair.

My heart slowly melted, he looked like he had just had a shower but he was wearing slightly filthy clothes. But oh, he was so fresh…I say that in a good way I think.

He looked up from what he was reading and quickly stood up and paced over and gave me a hug. Ohmygod…

"Hey Ginny,"

"Hi Harry,"

Awkward silence…let's move past it.

"So Parvati erm said you erm wanted to see me?" Stumble anymore?

"Oh right yeah, Ron er said that your mum wanted to talk to you but he said nevermind, _I_ didn't get a chance to tell Parvati nevermind." He was blushing slightly a little. Wait, what? Harry was blushing when he was speaking to me? Are you being serious?

"Oh okay then," say something say something, "So why are your clothes so dirty?" Ah hell.

He looked down at what he was wearing,

"Erm, I-I"

"No no no, im sorry, they aren't I just, I was just, I didn't mean to be rude or anything I'm sorry, this can't be going any worse," I was babbling, Fred, George, where are you when I need you?

"Ginny, Ginny!" Harry stopped me talking, "It's fine, don't worry about it, you're right anyway, I haven't had a chance to sort myself out properly since I arrived." He smiled and laughed half-heartedly.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to say, I'm not good with awkward silences."

He gave a little chuckle, "Its okay, neither am I really."

I smiled at him, all my nerves seemed to go away in exchange for warm waves inside my chest. "I guess erm I should get going," I really didn't want to linger.

"Oh erm, okay, I was kinda going to ask if anything had happened whilst I wasn't here. You know teachers and stuff."

I was completely caught off guard, What was going on right here?

"Oh well nothing much you know, things here and there. Pressure on the sixth years and such." I rolled my eyes and moved towards the fire to light, it was getting kind of cold. "Oh and there's been rumours going around about ex-professor Umbridge having a thing with amnesiac Gilderoy Lockhart." I turned around to find Harry sat on the chair.

"Really? That's surreal." he said sarcastically.

I laughed, "Well it's more of a disgusting thing really, just the thought of them two together." I shuddered.

He grinned, "Yeah I get that, best if we stop talking about it." I nodded, "So hey what did you mean about the pressure on the sixth years?" He asked.

We carried on talking for what seemed like hours, and the warm little feeling inside of me never left. There weren't anymore awkward silences and after a while it was just us left in the room with the fire on and we were sat just merely inches apart.

It had just gone past midnight.

**This chapter will sorta carry on in the next chapter. **

**Review please! :)**

**-H**


	4. Chapter 4

"Omg, that is so not true! Butter Bertie Bott's Every Flavour beans are definitely tastier than, ugh I feel like I'm going to be sick, Spinach…" Okay so this was me and Harry, at half past 12 in the morning arguing about flavoured beans.

"Fine, fine, you got me, I'm a sucker for my greens…Butter isn't my thing, I just don't do butter." Harry replied using hand gestures to make his point even clearer.

"Okay so what do you have on toast?"

"I don't usually have toast for breakfast, usually something like sausages or bacon." He grinned at me. That smile, those eyes… How he doesn't know I'm drooling inside, I have no idea. I quickly regained back focus and realised we were having a moment of eye contact. I smiled and shied away from his gaze.

"Ginny, if you haven't realised what I've been trying to tell you all night, I think now is the right time to say." He cleared his throat and was just about to say something but I stopped him.

"Harry, I don't think you need to say anything." I looked up to him and his face was suddenly inches closer and I could feel his rhythmic breathing on to my mouth.

"Really?"

"Really."

I had seen it coming, but it had taken me by surprise. Our heads automatically leaned in, and my eyes were closing as they found the lightest darkness known. My mouth had found his and the kiss was just like how I always imagined it to be ever since I had become and adolescent teenager. I just let the moment take over me because inside my head I would be screaming HARRY POTTER LIKES ME! THE CHOSEN ONE LIKES ME! ! But now I was locked in this breathtaking wave with the most special person ever known to me, I didn't really care who he was to everyone else but he 'knows' me and every girl can piss off because I can happily say I liked him first bitches.

I had to break away because bliss had suddenly turned into suffocation and that wouldn't be nice after such a lovely kiss.

I broke away gasping for air which was so unattractive but it was okay cause he was too.

"That would have been so embarrassing if that's not even what you knew I was talking about." He laughed as he regained composure.

"Well, I thought you were going to say that green vegetable every flavoured beans are good for you…" I said seriously, and his face suddenly dropped and was slowly filling with red. "I'm joking!" I laughed and feebly hit his thigh. And he began to laugh slowly until we were both laughing hysterically. We were together now, so we laughed even harder if we didn't know why we were laughing.

Then we stopped and ended up lying next to each other on our backs; side by side.

"So, this is new." I said looking up at the ceiling which seems to have borrowed its charm from the great hall because it was beautiful.

"What is?" Harry turned his head to face me.

"This. Whatever I'm feeling right now. I haven't ever felt it before." I replied.

"You know Ginny, I have liked you for a long time-

"Me too."

"You didn't let me finish." He smiled at me.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"I liked you for a very long time, but then something new took over me when I saw you in the summer. And I didn't know what it was at first but I realised when I saw you today."

"Refresh my mind, you lost me." I said.

"Ginny," he held my hand, "I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**I tried to upload this chapter yesterday and today billions of times but the internet connection was being idiotic but here it is, yaay :)**

**Chapter 5**

I had heard what Harry Potter had just said to me, but I didn't believe it. I didn't believe that he loves me. As in he is 'in love' with me, because I mean it's him, him, he's Harry, Harry Potter.

"Ginny? Are you okay?" I was staring up to the ceiling, motionless might I add. I could feel tears slowly streaming from my eyes down the side of my head. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. God I'm such an idiot." He muttered the last part.

"You really are if you think you've upset me." I sat up and turned to him.

"But why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because, had you have heard what I had just heard moments ago, you would understand." I lifted my hand to his face, "They aren't tears of sadness Harry, they're tears of everything other than that." I told him whilst my other hand found his. "Believe me if you had upset me, you would definitely know."

He gave a little laugh, "And that's one of the many reasons why I love you."

"Okay stop saying it, it's still going to get a little of getting used to." I said as I looked over at the grand clock. "It's 3 o'clock."

"Thank god it's a Saturday tomorrow."

"I think I'm going to head off." I told him as I stood up.

"Me too." He turned down the fire.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked as I was just about to go up the stairs.

"Definitely." He grinned as did I as I made my way up and got ready for bed. Jeez what a night.

"Ginny," Angelina called my name. "Ginny,"

"hmmm" I murmured.

"Ginny, wake up! You've got quidditch practice!"

"mmyeeaaah,"

"GINNY! WAKE UP!" I had a sudden rush of water down my back accompanied by a big splash.

"OKAY I'M UP! I PROMISE!" I shot up and shook myself dryish.

I saw Angelina grinning, "And they don't call me quidditch captain for nothing."

"Pfft yeah okay." I said as I reached for a towel.

"Hurry up Ginny, can't be late, otherwise we'll lose the pitch." She said as she made it out the door.

Ugh, why did I forget I had practice on Saturday mornings at- I looked at my watch- 9 in the morning! I'd like to see how Harry was managing after last night.

Oh last night, I certainly would not be forgetting anytime soon.

As I got ready I made it downstairs in time for a little bit of breakfast as I sat with Luna. God knows why she wakes up so early.

"Hey Luna," I smiled as I sat down.

"Hi Ginny, you look awfully happy this morning."

I smiled confusedly, "What're you talking about? I only said hey and smiled." I laughed.

"I can sense it about you."

"Okaay, anyway what are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep, it was awfully warm in my dorm last night. What about you?"

"Quidditch practice."

"Aah so there has to be something that has happened; otherwise you would be completely miserable at the fact that you have to wake up at 9 for practice on a Saturday." It amazes me she says all of that with no breath.

"Bloody hell Luna, you are good. But I can't say anything now, I've gotta go before Angelina murders me."

"Okay, I'll see you later then." She smiled.

"Cyaa." I said as I grabbed a napkin and ran out the hall.

I made my way to the quidditch pitch, huh, never realised those two rhymed. It was actually tryouts but I already had my position sealed since the summer so I'm already on the team as well as Ron, Harry… and Angelina obviously. So it wasn't even a practice for me either, just testing the new kids.

"Friggin' finally Ginny! Where've you been?" Angelina said as soon as I stepped on the field.

"Sorry, I don't really work well on an empty stomach." She raised an eyebrow at me as I noticed everyone behind her. "Seriously, I don't." I heard Harry laughing with Ron and Dean. I could see all the first year's sniggering as well.

"Whatever, just get into position." She pointed me away.

"I walked over to Harry and Ron and hit each of them, "Not funny guys. I'm now officially the laughing subject for the first years, look." I pointed to the little group of them all laughing and giggling at me.

"I blame Harry, for being a seeker when he was in first year which let first years try out if they wanted. So it's _officially _your fault." I said as I looked at Harry with raised eyebrows and a grin.

"Okay, all none tryouters come here please." Angelina called from the middle of the field.

"Ooft she got you there mate." As Ron patted Harry as he began to walk over. Harry hung back and whispered to me, "It's on my friend." I grinned, "Whatever you say, bring it." I laughed and ran over to the rest of the team.

I mounted my broom as how Madam Hooch used to say. I would be working as a chaser with Ange.

I was having a pretty good run; the tryouters were pretty good I admit. I could see that some of them would definitely make the team no doubt.

As I was flying through looking for the ball I sensed something behind me that made me go faster. When I turned around, I was smacked in the face and knocked off my broom. All I can say is I met the floor with my back but it was a light landing, yet there was a big thud.

As everyone began blocking my light and asking if I was okay, all I came out with was, "Okay, who let the bloody bludgers escape?" Then I think I went unconscious.

"Now now Mr Potter, you need to leave Miss Weasley to have some rest. It was quite a high fall she had." I shifted in the bed as I awoke.

"It's okay Madam Pomfrey, he can stay." I sat upright as I lifted the pillow behind me to rest my back onto it.

"Are you sure Miss Weasley? You need all the rest you can get." She reassured me.

"I'm sure, thank you."

She shook her head, "Whatever you say, I'll leave a bottle of pumpkin juice and a glass if you begin to feel any pain." She sort of fluffed my pillow and walked away.

"How're you feeling Miss Weasley?" I turned to Harry's grin.

"I'm very well thankyou Mr Potter." I looked around and my face suddenly turned solemn.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he quickly leant over to see if I was in pain.

"No, nothing, nothing. But, no way are you the only one who's come to see me?"

He smiled and held my hand, "Don't worry, everybody else was here but you were just out, and they had to go. You've been knocked out for awhile."

"How long?"

He looked at his watch, "5 hours."

"Woah, no way." I tilted my head back and closed my eyes for a few seconds then lifted my head back. "And you?"

"What about me?" He asked.

"You didn't have to go?"

"Nope, I'd rather be here than anywhere else right now." He smiled, but this time when he smiled he gave a quick wink, and it wasn't those intentional ones either. It was a real sparkle in his eye. Wow, that sounds cheesy.

"Well, I really think you should go and get cleaned, because sitting in your own mud and dirt for 5 hours isn't really good."

He laughed as he looked down at his quidditch kit.

"Fine, whatever you say you're highness." He stood up and quickly looked around to see no one was looking, leaned down and gave me a kiss. I was smiling like I had a hanger in my mouth as he was walking away when he turned around and said, "By the way, I told you that it's on." And the little sneak walked out the door.

**I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot.**

**Reviews would be much appreciated; this story gets a lot of hits!**

**I'll be back for chapter 6 :)**

**-H**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Now Miss Weasley, you understand that you need lots of rest." The endless lecture from Madam Pomfrey begins once again… "And I'm going to give you a bottle of pumpkin juice in case you begin to encounter back pains. I want you to take it twice a day."

"Madam Pomfrey, I'll be fine I promise. It's not anything that serious," not for Harry anyway, "I can walk it off fine, look"

"Ginny, you realise you fell at least 200 feet from the air. That is serious." I hadn't mentioned anything about my magical plumped cushiony landing.

"I'll be fine."

She sighed and shook her head as she made the bed I was lying on, "Whatever you say Miss Weasley.

"And if I'm not fine, believe me, you'll be the first to know." I reassured her and made my way out of the hospital wing.

Is like Harry crazy or something? I mean knocking me off my broom which could have killed me. Pfft. Well he did give me a soft landing, so he didn't have an intention of hurting me. Owh, he's so sweet. No, No Ginny No, revenge no matter how sweet and adorable he is. Okay what could be worse than getting knocked off a broom in front of more than the quarter of the school? Jeez, this could take some thought.

"GINNY!" I turned around as I heard my name being bellowed from Hermione as she came running from the great hall. "OH MY GOD ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Once again, she nearly took me out with her hug.

"Hermione, Hermione please." I laughed, "I'm fine, but I won't be if you carry on hugging me like this."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But oh my god, are you okay?" She still kept a hold on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes like I was mental.

"Hermione, I'm fine. I'm in here by the way, you're not speaking to a lost soul you know." I followed her gaze on me.

She laughed, "Sorry, but you took quite a fall."

"Yeah, it looked a lot worse than it was."

"Wow. There's a little gathering at Hagrid's tonight, everyone's going so I thought you might wanna join in if you're feeling up to it?"

"I'd love to, but I'm actually still shattered from waking up at half eight even after being knocked out for 5 hours." I squinted, "I don't know yet."

"Awh okay, well if you're going to come, then it's just down at the hut at half past eight. Hope you'll come." She smiled and went to meet Susan Bonds.

I made my way up to the common room to go and change out of my clothes. I heard the clock ding dong 7:30. An hour till the party, I was debating on whether to go or not. I entered the bedroom only to find a note on my pillow.

_**Hope you make it tonight, I'll be looking forward to seeing what you have planned ;)**_

I guess my debate was no longer a debate. Ah hell, I was going to have to think of something by tonight.

I opened up my suitcase, why I still haven't unpacked I have no idea. I found my floral tunic to wear with a cardigan. And now didn't know whether to wear my flats or sandals. Damn.

I decided with the flats because I realised I had a bruise on my foot from the fall. I made my way downstairs and bumped into Hannah, Parvati, Padma and Hermione.

"Ahh Ginny you decided to come! Great, we can all go together then."

"Actually I need to see Luna then I'll catch up with you's later, sorry." I said with sincerity of course.

"Its fine, we were going to go for a little detour stop at the great hall anyway." She grinned.

I smiled back and went to meet Luna.

I made it down to the entrance hall where Luna was surprisingly waiting. I swear that girl is psychic.

"Luna, are you coming tonight?"

"To Hagrids? Yes."

"Oh good, things will be awkward if I'm by myself." I brushed my hair from my face.

"Why'd you say that?"

"Because well, you can't say anything but I'm sorts kinda with Harry."

She choked on her drink, "Harry? As in Harry Potter?"

I raised my eyebrow at her, "Luna, seriously, is there any other Harry we know?"

She mumbled, "I don't know, it's just that you've liked Harry for so long I didn't think you'd get together now."

"Wait, what? Since when have I liked Harry for so long to you?"

She raised her eyebrow at me, "Ginny, it's plainly obvious to see! I figured it out ages ago."

My face was star struck, "Are you kidding me? Is it that obvious?" I bit my bottom lip.

"Well no, but you know it's me. I see these things from way off." She smiled and skipped away.

"Hey wait! Aren't we going together?" I caught up with her.

"I have to go and get ready first." I looked down at what she was wearing.

"Oh okay, you look fine though."

"No, not right for the occasion." She smiled and carried on her skipping.

I collapsed and grunted on the bottom step of the stairs. Great I was alone. I had turned down Hermione's offer. I looked at my watch and it had just gone quarter to. I might as well just make my way down to Hagrid's and see if he wanted help with anything, even though he wasn't actually the host of this thing.

I walked out the front door and stood on the step was Malfoy and the two little gremlins were with him.

"Weasley, tell your brother and his friend to keep an eye out. You don't know what danger you might be in after your little confrontation up to me yesterday." Malfoy said in his ugh such an annoying tone. I walked up to him.

"Malfoy why don't you go in a corner and cry yourself a better life or even better dream of getting one. Because your little threats really don't bother _my_ life that much. So just leave me and my family alone." I then carried on with my journey.

"Ugh, you, ugh, ptt, you WEASLEY!"

I laughed to myself and just continued down the hill to Hagrid's. I had never realised how beautiful the castle was when it was dusk. The sky was just a mixture of that stunning shade of reddy orange, and the castle was just merely a silhouette. It was in the utterable cheesiest thing to say, but it was breathtaking.

I made it down to the hut and knocked on the door, only for it to be opened by Potter.

"Ginny! You made it." He grinned at me.

"Well, somehow I just believe I didn't have any choice but to come." I returned the smile but this time it was sarcastic.

"Ahh I guess it was just a conscientious thing. Come in."

"Yeah I guess so." I stepped in and rubbed my shoes on Hagrid's homemade _welcome _mat. "Hi Hagrid." I leaned into the kitchen to find him making his legendary rock cakes.

"Ginny! Ye alright? Ye seemed ta have rushed off on us yesterday." His apron almost caught on fire.

"Erm yeah sorry about that. Luna. Erm Hagrid, you might want to watch the fire."

He looked down and quickly moved away.

"Awh eh, cheers Ginny."

I smiled and returned into the living room where Harry was sitting on the abnormally large couch seat reading the daily prophet. I took my seat opposite him.

"Aaeehemm."

He looked up at me, "Can I help you?" he smiled.

"Erm yes, mind telling me what you were doing trying to kill me?" I raised eyebrows.

"Kill you? What ever do you mean?"

"Today. Broom. Knocked out for 5 hours."

"Oh yeah. No intention of killing you, I just wanted to make sure it was on, like we agreed." His smile slowly turned into a more mischievous one.

"Oh believe me, it is now."

**Okay, I don't think it's the best of chapters but the next one should be better. Promise. **

**Please review! :)**

**I'll be back.**

**-H**


End file.
